


The pub at the side of the road

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Destiny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur just follows a weird feeling he has. Where will it lead him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The pub at the side of the road

**Author's Note:**

> Once again not beta'd. Busy these day and I don't want to rush my lovely beta reader. 
> 
> Written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt 'stranded'

Arthur had a strange feeling all day, so he walked out of a meeting, got into his car and drove until he couldn’t see the city in his back view mirror anymore. At each intersection, he let the feeling take over and just drove left or right without having a goal. 

The towns and roads got smaller and smaller and the weather got worse with each kilometre he drove. When he reached the shore of a small lake, Arthur had a déjà vu but he knew he’d never been here before. 

The rain poured down and the wind turned into a storm, so he was relieved to see a small pub in the distance. When he reached it, he parked the car and ran in. 

A tall man with more than three days’ worth of scruff greeted him. “You picked a great day for a road trip.”

“If it doesn’t get better, I might have to find a place for the night.” Arthur ran a hand through his hair. 

“Good thing, then, that we have rooms upstairs.”

“It might clear up and then I can go back.” The smile fell off Arthur’s face when he looked at the man shaking his head.

“Nothing much will change for a while. When the weather’s like this, we’re all pretty much stranded here. Let me get you a tea, that’ll warm you up.”

“Thanks.”

For the first time, Arthur looked around. The small room was old, the furniture having seen better days, but it was warm and cosy. Only then, he noticed the only other occupant of the room, a man about his age, with dark hair and large sticking out ears. 

He usually wasn’t the type to sit at the same table with someone he didn’t know when all the other tables were empty, but something drew him to where the man was sitting. 

“Hi, I’m Arthur.”

Looking at him, the man smiled. “I know.”


End file.
